Matemáticas
by FiraLili
Summary: ¿Asesorías? ¿Con Sesshomaru? Tú quieres que me dé un paro cardiaco, Sango.
1. Examen

**¡Volví con este one-shot! Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, ¿OcC?**

**Matemáticas.**

_**Examen. **_

Kagome estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, o eso sería lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. Olvido que tenían examen de matemáticas y no había estudiado nada de nada. Dejó caer su cabeza con fuerza contra el pupitre que ocupaba para luego alzarla y volver a estrellarla.

—¡Higurashi! —exclamó el profesor—. ¡Deje de hacer eso o acabara inconsciente!

—Eso es lo que quiero —murmuró—. _Bien. Vamos, Kagome, que tan difícil puede ser, algo se te debe haber quedado._

5 minutos después volvió a estrellar su cabeza.

—¡HIGURASHI!

0-0-0-0-0

—¿No puede ser tan malo, verdad?

—¡¿Malo? —exclamó Kagome a su amiga—. ¡Es terrible! Odio las matemáticas.

Sango suspiró con resignación, antes de darle unas palmaditas a la cabeza de su amiga quién se encontraba recostada en su pupitre desde que había entregado su examen en blanco.

—Igual tienes la culpa, ¿quién te manda a no estudiar?

—Se me olvido, ¿vale? Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de la castaña, se recargó contra la palma de su mano para mirarla.

—¿Con que cosas en la cabeza?

Ese tono no le dio buena espina a la azabache por lo que inconscientemente retrocedió, levantándose y alejando su silla, la cual hizo un fuerte ruido llamando la atención de los demás alumnos.

—¿Sango?

—Esas cosas tendrían que ver con —se acercó a su amiga para que lo ultimo sólo lo oyera ella—, ¿Sesshomaru?

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre del presidente estudiantil y representante de su clase, tanto que sin poder evitarlo se cayó de su silla, golpeándose su espala baja.

Toda el aula se quedo en silencio hasta que Sango comenzó a reírse siendo coreada por los demás, Kagome se hubiera indignado pero estaba en shock.

¡¿Cómo Sango lo sabía? Se preguntaba.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

La voz de Sesshomaru se dejó oír por todo el aula, acallando las risas. Sango se atragantó intentando no mirar a su amiga que parecía un tomate maduro.

—Nada —contestó Sango—, sólo una dificultad técnica con Kagome ya que reprobó el examen.

—¡Sango!

—¿De nuevo? —indagó el ambarino.

—Al parecer sí.

Kagome fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

—Estudia —sentenció antes de alejarse para ir a la cafetería.

La azabache pateó a su amiga en la espinilla.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó sobándose la zona afectada.

Ésta se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Te lo merecía por bocona.

—¿Bocona? —Kagome se estremeció al percatarse del tono malévolo que tenía la castaña—. ¿Quieres que en verdad sea una bocona?

—No, Sango, disculpa.

Pero Sango era imparable.

—¡Sesshomaru! —Él se detuvo antes de salir, volteó con irritación.

—¿Qué?

—Sango ¿Qué vas a-?

—Kagome se preguntaba si podrías asesorarla en matemáticas —respondió a la pregunta algo grosera pero al fin y al cabo, una pregunta.

Kagome cometería _Sangocidio_, nadie lo evitaría. La mataría, la ahogaría y la reviviría sólo para matarla de nuevo. ¿Dónde sería bueno llevarla? Pero todo eso por culpa de las matemáticas, ¿quién demonios invento las matemáticas? Si no estuviera muerto, lo mataría… ¿espera? Primero lo primero, matar a Sang…

—Bien —la afirmación de Sesshomaru hizo que la morena perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos—, te veo después de clases, _Kagome_.

—…

Sesshomaru siguió su camino, dejando a una satisfecha Sango y a una _shockeada_ Kagome.

Bien. No mataría a Sango, la amaría para siempre y ¿quién dijo algo de odiar a las matemáticas? Las amaba.

—Amo las matemáticas.

**¿Les gusto? Me salió cuando veía mi libro de matemáticas -w- ¿algo raro no?**

**FiraLili.**


	2. Frío

**¡Hola! Bien, después de un rato de ausencia he decidido recomenzar mis FF desde donde los dejé, "Solo por ti" ya ha llegado a su fin, sí, me mata pero al mismo tiempo me alegro de ya haberlo terminado. **

**Ahora se preguntaran, ¿qué rayos hago aquí? Bueno pues les diré que al leer "Matemáticas" me dio la impresión de inconclusa y me di a la tarea de continuarla para que no quedara tan abierta. Y no, no se preocupen porque la empiece y no la acabé, pues para su comodidad :D ya lo tengo terminado (es encerio).**

**Igual para Candy (aunque esto ya te lo había puesto en "Solo por ti")**

**Candy: Tienes razón pero no lo hago con mala intención lo que pasa es que uno shot me sale de la nada y no es que no pudiera hacer un capitulo de mis demás FF en vez de shot, lo que pasa es que con mis FF es que más que por exámenes o el tiempo, es la inspiración. Al ser de tramas complejas me cuestan mucho trabajo continuarlo y créeme, hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero no soy rápida escribiendo. Siento que tengas una mala impresión de mí pero una cosa es segura, terminaré todos mis FF sin continuar, me costara tiempo pero lo conseguiré.**

**Un beso para todas (os).**

**Y arrancamos.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, ¿OcC?**

**Matemáticas**

_**Frío**_

Pánico.

Ahora sufría de un severo pánico, ¿cómo se le ocurría haber aceptado al final? Sí, bueno, le gustaba pero ¡¿aceptar ser asesorada por él?

—Creo que prefiero el examen de matemáticas —murmuró mientras esperaba recargada contra la pared a Sesshomaru pues al parecer lo habían abordado por el prefecto.

—_Espérame aquí._

Eso ni siquiera fue una petición, fue una orden pensaba la morena mientras frotaba sus palmas. El ambiente era helado por el inminente invierno que se acercaba y ella se estaba congelando aun a pesar de tener su abrigo que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos celestes, murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones contra el clima. Se recargó mucho más contra el muro intentando buscar una fuente de calor, veía pasar a los demás alumnos que le dirigían una mirada de _¿Qué haces ahí? Morirás congelada._

Y ella les regresaba otra que decía claramente _¡lo sé, pero no puedo moverme!_

Frotó con más fervor sus entumidos dedos, ya se comenzaba a hartar y aún se encontraba en pánico, ¿y si huía? Luego le daría alguna excusa por haber huido tan patéticamente.

Se reincorporó pero tuvo que mantenerse por unos segundos estática para poder mover sus piernas, al dirigirse a la salida una voz la detuvo.

—¿Te vas?

Si alguien le dijo que el corazón se puede paralizar por unos segundos y no le creyó, ahora sí.

—Tengo frío y no iba a dejar que me congelara —respondió cuando se volteó para tenerlo de frente.

Sesshomaru miró sus mejillas y nariz rojas por el frío, percibió el leve temblor de su cuerpo, al mirarla más atentamente se percató que no llevaba ni bufanda ni guates aunque si un gorro blanco que cubría su frente y orejas.

—¿Por qué no entraste a la escuela?

—Porque me dijiste o más bien me ordenaste que te esperara aquí —musitó enojada.

Él encaró una ceja.

—Yo te dije que me esperaras aquí en la escuela para que no te fueras, no que me esperara aquí afuera.

Ella abrió la boca indignada, quería decirle tantas cosas pero ninguna de ella era adecuada para el vocabulario de una mujer… pero como le gustaría decírselo.

Él se dio cuenta de lo enojada que se encontraba, lo encontró divertido aunque prefirió no poner a prueba su paciencia, había visto lo temible que podía llegar hacer cuando se enojaba.

—Vamos.

Kagome estaba segura de que si Sesshomaru no le gustara lo abría matado por haberla hecho esperar con ese frío del demonio. Se cruzó de brazos para esconder sus manos que ya estaban rojas antes de seguirlo, la mochila en su hombro le lastimaba.

—Sesshomaru…

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué tan lejos está tu casa?

Kagome se sorprendió al saber que él la llevaría a su casa para darle asesorías aunque lo encontró lógico, ahí era más cómodo para él que la insípida biblioteca. Pero esperaba que no estuviera tan lejos porque podrían pasar dos cosas:

Que muriera por congelamiento. O…

Que se le dislocara el hombro.

Porque en verdad el peso de sus libros en conjunto con el previo congelamiento de su cuerpo, no eran bueno para su lindo y engarrotado hombro.

—Queda a 20 minutos.

Y no iba a llegar. Suspiró para intentar ponerse al mismo ritmo con el que Sesshomaru caminaba pero le era casi imposible, el peso de su infernal mochila parecía querer llevarla al suelo y sus manos no estaban en condición de tomarla.

Llevaban unos minutos caminando cuando la gravedad arrastro su cuerpo para el suelo, volviéndose a golpear su espalda baja.

—Demonios —se quejó, todo ese día le estaba yendo de mal en peor y todo por las matemáticas—. ¡Odio las matemáticas!

Había dicho que las amaba anteriormente pero ahora que estaba a punto de quedar de un color azul no muy sano, podía odiarlas con toda sus fuerzas. Sesshomaru quién observaba la escena frunció el ceño para que enseguida se retirara los guantes negros de sus manos.

—Oye.

Kagome detuvo su repertorio de insultos mentales cuando oyó la voz de Sesshomaru, al clavar sus ojos en los de él, éste le aventó sus guantes, sorprendida los cachó. No había acabo de asimilar la acción cuando el ambarino se agachó para tomar la correa de la mochila y ponérsela en su hombro, librándola de seguir combatiendo contra ella.

—¿Qué…?

—Vamos.

La azabache parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar y levantarse para seguir a su compañero, esta vez pudo seguir su ritmo sin vacilación. Las calles que antes le parecían grises y frías, ya no lo eran.

Introdujo sus dedos en los guantes, sintió la calidez rodear sus manos pero esa calidez no era por el material, no, era la calidez de Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru —llamó.

—¿Hm? —respondió con su habitual monosílabo.

—Gracias.

**Continuara. **


	3. Asesorías

**¡Volví! Ven, no tardé tanto, ¿o sí? Bien, está historia sólo le faltan poco capítulos para que llegue a su fin, no son muchos -w- cada sábado subiré un capitulo, promesa.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, ¿OcC?**

**Matemáticas**

_**Asesorías**_

Kagome se preguntaba si salir corriendo como histérica seria valido en una situación así, al estar siendo evaluada por la madre de la persona que te gusta. Tragó en seco al ver esa mirada felina recorrerla buscando algo que sólo ella sabía. Al parecer terminó de inspeccionarla para erguirse con un brillo nuevo en sus marrones ojos.

—Me gusta tu novia, Sesshomaru. Es hermosa.

Kagome se sonrojó de golpe mientras apretaba su abrigo que estaba en sus brazos al tiempo que se mordía su labio inferior apenada. En cambio Izayoi, la madre de Sesshomaru, sonreía con alegría pues le gustaba esa muchacha que a pesar de lucir cohibida era un encanto pero sobretodo le gustaban esos ojos celestes tan abiertos y puros.

—Gracias —murmuró Kagome al cumplido—, pero yo-

—No es mi novia, madre.

Si Sesshomaru no estuviera de espaladas, caminado por el corredor se hubiera dado cuenta de las caras de decepción tan iguales que tenía las dos mujeres.

—Oye, ven.

Kagome se sobresaltó pero se apresuro a seguirlo, después de hacer una media reverencia hacía la mujer.

—Un gusto, señora. Con su permiso —musitó para después desaparecer con Sesshomaru.

Izayoi parpadeó varias veces antes de suspirar y seguidamente sonreír con dulzura.

—Pero lo será, querido —murmuró—, después de todo la has traído a la casa en vez de enseñarle en la biblioteca.

La mujer se había sorprendido al ver llegar a su hijo mayor con una mochila al hombro, sus manos rojas por la falta de sus guantes pero sobre todo se sorprendió al ver que veía acompañado de un joven que tenía sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillantes de amor.

—Que hermosa es mi nuera.

Con esas palabras se retiro al estudio para ir por unas cosas.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo, Sesshomaru la había dejado en su habitación mientras iba por unos libros. La habitación era espaciosa, ordenada y ella se estaba preguntando si podría acostarse sobre la cama que se veía cómoda y mullida. El color blanco de las paredes y los decorados en dorado le daban un aire de elegancia que le gustaba, toco suavemente las sabanas que al contacto se dio cuenta que eran de terciopelo.

—Que suave…

Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, aunque su mirada se torno oscura, triste. Tal vez esto era lo más cercano que estaría de Sesshomaru, pensaba mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. La verdad se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua pero Sesshomaru le había gustado desde 1 de preparatoria, desde hace un año y medio… aún así, aún sabiendo que él nunca se fijaría en ella quería estar a su lado.

—Esto está mal —musitó.

—¿Qué cosa está mal?

Sesshomaru no tardó nada pues al salir su madre lo encontró a la mitad de la escalera trayendo los libros que necesitaba.

—_Sabía que los ibas a necesitar, ten._

_Él los tomó antes de asentir._

—_Gracias, madre._

—_De nada —le sonrió—, se bueno con Kagome._

—_Hm._

_Ella bajó de nuevo por las escaleras con su paso tranquilo y sonrisa serena, Sesshomaru sólo dio media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto._

Su madre era brillante e intuitiva por eso no se sorprendió al verla con los libros pero lo que si llamó su atención a su regreso a la habitación fue verla con un leve temblor en su cuerpo y al acercase y oír sus palabras no puede evitar preguntar, ¿qué es lo que estaba mal?

—¡Ah! —Ella se volteó—. No te oí llegar.

Él se dio cuenta que no le miró a los ojos como siempre hacía pero no le dio importancia.

—Bueno, ¿qué está mal?

—Hemm… no, nada, sólo hablaba conmigo misma y…

—Entonces vamos, a estudiar.

0-0-0-0-0

El tic-tac del reloj sobre sus cabezas era una tortura para la morena que por más que lo intentaba no estaba centrada en las explicaciones ni en los problemas.

—No, tienes que sustituir no resolverlo.

Kagome se estremeció ante el acercamiento del cuerpo de él, estaban sentados delante del escritorio, casi rozándose las rodillas y su presión subiendo por momentos.

No se podía concentrar, no ahora que estaba en su cuarto y con él muy cerca de su persona. ¿Qué no podía explicarle a unos dos metros? Eso le ayudaría. Sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Oye —reclamó mientras se sobaba su cabeza—, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Él le miró impasible.

—No me estabas prestando atención.

Ella bajó la mirada, no es que no le prestara atención a él ese era el problema que sólo lo veía a él y no escuchaba sus palabras. Soltó un suspiro desganado mientras miraba el problema que tenía en su libreta… ¡rayos! No había avanzado nada.

Se sonrojó bruscamente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. La mano derecha de Kagome estaba siendo rodeada por la de Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué…?

—Mira la ecuación, tan sólo debes sustituir los números al otro lado mientras las incógnitas se quedan de este…

Sentían como su mano escribía y se deslizaba en la hoja con la ayuda de la de Sesshomaru, miraba como el problema se resolvía ante sus ojos con facilidad, sus sentidos se habían agudizado logrando percibir con mayor claridad el pecho de él contra su espalda, sus cabellos contra sus hombros. Sus ojos se desviaron a su izquierda para ver la mano izquierda del ambarino junto a la de ella, la rodeaba con sus brazos sin saberlo.

—¿Entendiste?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de él en su oreja, su aliento le erizo, al girar su rostro para responderle se encontró enfrente de Sesshomaru, con sus narices rozándose, sus ojos clavados en los contrarios y sus alientos entremezclándose. El palpitar de su corazón le hacía eco en sus oídos, se preguntaba si era normal que un corazón palpitara de esa manera.

Se sentía caer a la tentación de rozar sus labios una y otra vez pero, tenía miedo, un miedo atroz. Tembló y desvió su mirada más no su rostro.

Sesshomaru la sintió temblar contra su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba hasta que ella giró su rostro, hacía un tiempo en que Kagome le causaba curiosidad, una curiosidad nada propia en él… ella era diferente a todos, sin ser consciente de cuándo o cómo su imagen se metió en su cabeza, confundiéndole.

Apretó esa mano que tenía entre la suya, era tan pequeña y delicada, suave. Kagome al sentir ese ligero apretón, volvió su mirada a Sesshomaru y se sintió ahogar en ese mar de miel.

—Sesshomaru…

Él se inclinó no sabiendo que era lo que le impulsaba a hacerlo, lo único que tenía en mente era acortar ese espacio que los separaba…

—¡Sesshomaru!

La puerta fue bruscamente abierta y quién lo hizo se quedo petrificada en el umbral al ver la escena que tenía a sus ojos. Su madre le aviso que no molestara a Sesshomaru pues estaba con su novia, no creyó tal cosa por lo que fue a cerciorarse pero por más que lo veía no lo creía pero su sorpresa no termino ahí sino que creció al ver quién era la supuesta novia de su hermano.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Inuyasha?

Continuara.

**:D Soy mala, lo sé, muchas querrán matarme después de hacer semejante barbarie D: pero, pero no pueden hacerlo o no habrá continuación, me necesitan viva. Un beso. Nos vemos el próximo sábado.**


	4. Parque

**Soy en definitiva una mala persona, sé que les había dicho sábado y véanme Lunes después de una semana de atraso, perdón, ofrezco una enorme disculpa pero no ha estado en mis manos en atrasarme.**

**Bueno aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, damas y caballeros, y sí, ¡PENÚLTIMO! Aunque ustedes no lo crean. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, ¿OcC?**

**Matemáticas**

_**Parque**_

Kagome no lo creía, era imposible. Se levantó bruscamente ocasionando que Sesshomaru tuviera que retroceder, deshaciendo cualquier tipo de contacto. El ambarino mayor miró la escena impasible aunque con un leve brillo asesino en sus ojos.

Ella no podía creerlo, ¿qué demonios hacía Inuyasha ahí? Hace 4 años que no le veía ni sabía algo de él… no después de esa noche.

Inuyasha no estaba en mejores condiciones que la morena, estaba consternado y enojado al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué ella estaba con su hermano? ¿Por qué?

—Kagome —dijo con anhelo el menor.

Ella retrocedió, se sentía perdida al seguir retrocediendo con temor, chocó contra algo y al girar un poco su rostro se dio cuenta que había chocado contra Sesshomaru, había olvidado que él estaba ahí con ella… su rostro se tiño de un color escarlata al recordar el casi beso, ¿por qué eso es lo que iba a pasar, no?

Inuyasha al ver a la morena sonrojarse nada más al contacto con su hermano, su rabia burbujeo en su estomago.

—¡Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sesshomaru afiló sus ojos al oír el tono tan autoritario que el otro tenía.

—Creo que el que tiene que preguntar eso soy yo —Inuyasha tragó saliva al ver a Sesshomaru tan seco—, lárgate.

—No —estaba pisando terreno peligroso pero debía hablar con Kagome, explicarle.

—He dicho que te vayas de mi habitación.

Kagome sabía cómo era el carácter de Inuyasha por lo cual sabía que si seguían por esos rumbos, saldría lastimados, ambos.

—¡Basta!

Ambos hombres dirigieron su vista a la única mujer que tenía su cabeza agachada, su flequillo tapando sus ojos mientras sus manos estaban cerradas en forma de puños, temblaba ligeramente.

—Sesshomaru discúlpame pero es mejor que me vaya… las asesorías tendrán que cancelarse, discúlpame igual con tu madre —todo eso fue dicho aún en la posición anterior.

Sin dejar que el ambarino mayor respondiera, ella se precipitó por sus cosas, guardándolas en su mochila sin orden mientras se ponía su abrigo y salía corriendo de la habitación teniendo especial cuidado en no tocar a Inuyasha en ningún momento pero antes de desaparecer por completo le dedico unas palabras al menor.

—Desapareciste de mi vida, quiero que eso siga así —murmuró antes de internarse por el corredor y bajar por la escalera.

—¡Kagome, esper-!

Inuyasha no pudo perseguirla pues su muñeca fue brutalmente aprisionada, causándole dolor. Sesshomaru no estaba de humor por lo que le dobló más fuerte la muñeca.

—Ella fue bastante clara así que —Sesshomaru se inclinó y me murmuró unas palabras más que desarmaron al otro que ya no luchaba por desprenderse.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se columpiaba suavemente, mus manos se encontraban aferradas a las cadenas del columpio, no lloraba hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía pero como le dolía su pecho. Al salir de la casa de Sesshomaru había corrido sin rumbo, cuando se detuvo apreció ese parque vacio al parecer ya entraba la tarde y lo niños estaban refugiados en sus casas, además el frío era ya casi insoportable pero algo la llevó a internarse en el parque y quedarse ahí, dejó su mochila a un lado para poder sentarse y mirar a la nada.

—Inuyasha…

Nunca pensó que Sesshomaru fuera el hermano de Inuyasha, no se parecían en nada mientras se Sesshomaru tenía un aire de grandeza y elegancia, Inuyasha tenía un aire de rebelde y arrogancia. Hacía tanto que no sabía del pelinegro de ojos dorados que… le olvido, le costó lo suyo pero le olvido.

—Ahora me vengo a enamorar de su hermano —refunfuñó—, seré idiota.

—Eso último lo pongo en duda.

Kagome se levantó del columpio como si una resortera la hubiera impulsado, apretó sus manos contra su pecho asustada, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Miró alrededor buscando algún modo de huir.

—No huyas, vamos —con un ademán la invitó a sentarse de nuevo en el columpio—, platiquemos.

Kagome miró como Izayoi se sentaba después de que ella, por pura inercia tomara de nuevo asiento, el abrigo negro que le ceñía suavemente de la cintura hasta cubrir sus rodillas se veía calientito y esponjoso, por no decir caro, los guates de un color más claro protegía las manos que suponía tersas y delicadas… no cómo las de ella. Sus cabello caían como cascada por su espalda y hombros, Kagome se mantenía absorta hasta que Izayoi la miró haciéndole apartar la vista.

La mujer sonrió antes de comenzar a columpiarse ligeramente con la ayuda de las puntas de sus botas negras. Kagome me imitó sólo para no sentirse incomoda.

—Sabes —Izayoi hablaba con su mirada pérdida en el cielo nocturno, la noche las había alcanzado—, una vez conocí a una chica linda, a penas una niña en crecimiento pero con una enorme sonrisa y una aura única. Cálida como el sol mismo y fresca como una brisa de verano.

Kagome inconscientemente había detenido su balanceo, presentándole su total atención a la mujer que aún seguía columpiándose con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eran tan dulce, nunca me conoció pues sólo la veía de lejos… acompañando a mi hijo.

La morena se sobresaltó, algo en esas palabras no le gustaban nada.

—¿Señora Izayoi qué-?

—¿Te arrepientes de amar a Sesshomaru?

Una pregunta tan directa que no podía ser evadida, Kagome bajó la vista acorralada.

—¿Y bien? —Todo rastro de dulzura desapareció de la voz de la mujer, ahora en su lugar estaba la voz de una mujer seria y segura.

—No, no me arrepiento.

Alzó lentamente su rostro al sentir como sus manos heladas de repente fueron rodeadas por otras con guantes, su corazón se contrajo al ver a Izayoi arrodillada mirándola con dulzura y comprensión.

—Entonces perdona, Inuyasha era apenas un niño que no sabía que daño traerían sus acciones… además volviste a amar, ¿no es suficiente?

Kagome se sintió mal, no porque Izayoi conociera su historia o por el sutil regaño de sus palabras. Sino porque ahora que se daba cuenta que había huido en vez de afrontar ese fantasma de su pasado, había huido sin mirar atrás… ni siquiera pensó en Sesshomaru, sólo huyó.

—Yo lo amo pero… él no me ve ni me verá de esa manera.

Izayoi pensó en lo ignorante que las personas podían ser respecto al amor.

—¿Ya has luchado? —Al ver el mutismo de ella no pudo evitar suspirar—. Te has rendido antes de comenzar, lo que paso en el pasado ahí se queda… bien, debo irme que ya es tarde y debo ver a Inuyasha para asegurarme que aún tengo hijo menor.

Con esas palabras se reincorporó y depositó un beso en la frente de Kagome, antes de erguirse completamente y dedicarle una última mirada de consuelo para marcharse, atravesando el parque. Sólo en el momento en que la morena vio desaparecer a Izayoi se dio cuenta de lo inverosímil de la situación que había vivido. ¡La madre de Sesshomaru la alentó a conquistarlo!

0-0-0-0-0

—Madre.

Izayoi se detuvo en la esquina más apartada del parque, donde las sombras de la noche la cubrían para girarse hacia su hijo que para su aprobación no la miraba a ella sino a la muchacha que se había quedado en shock en los columpios.

—Has venido —saludó.

Sesshomaru siguió sin dirigirle su mirada pero si la entrecerró.

—Lo sabías —esta vez sí se dignó a mirarla—, ¿sabías que Inuyasha tuvo una relación con ella?

—A una madre no se le pueden ocultar las cosas, Sesshomaru. Pero eso no me corresponde a mí contártelo, ¿o sí?

Sin contestarle avanzó con dirección a Kagome, ella le dejó marchar antes de sonreír con algo de burla y ternura para retomar su camino.

—Sí, Sesshomaru —murmuró para sí misma—, a una madre no se le puede engañar, tú no puedes engañarme.

**¿Es mi imaginación o estoy enamorada de Izayoi? Es que no puedo creer que haya hecho a una Izayoi así ¬w¬ aunque no me disgusta, amo a esa madre, ¿dondé puedo encontrar una suegra así? **

**Está historia llega a su fin en el próximo capítulo así que no se lo pierdan, pero antes de eso dejadme un review que será bien recibido :D**

**FiraLili.**


	5. Guantes

**Bien, esto llego a su fin. Sólo fueron 5 capítulos pero me fue divertido hacerlos, ¡aclaro algo! Este FF fue subido a FanFicslandia antes que aquí y soy la misma persona tanto de aquí como de ahí, así que no se preocupen, quise subir esta historia aquí puesto que no lo había hecho. Con todo mi cariño les dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, ¿OcC?**

**Matemáticas**

_**Guantes**_

Suspiró sin saber qué hacer, ¿regresaba a la casa de Sesshomaru e intentaba explicarle? ¿O irse y arreglarlo mañana en la escuela? La primera opción le tentaba pero no quería regresar, por lo menos no ahora, ya era tarde y su madre ya debe estar preocupada.

Se llevó las manos a su boca para soplar sobre ellas, intentando calentarlas para seguidamente frotarlas y volver a soplar. El silencio de la noche junto a su respiración eran lo único que se oía, suspiró mirando como su aliento se podría apreciar, en su mente pasó la orden de llamar a su mamá, por lo que se estiró desde su lugar evitando levantarse para alcanzar su mochila y sacar su celular.

Al tenerlo entre sus manos, dudó en marcar a su madre… de pronto el celular vibro asustándola y dejándolo caer.

—¡Demonios! —Al intentar coger el aparato, se detuvo a milímetros pues una débil canción lleno el ambiente.

Su corazón se estrujó y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

_Siempre fui_

_esclavo de la libertad_

_de esos que saben flotar_

_y que besan el cielo._

¿Por qué no había cambiado esa canción? Le traía tantos recuerdos, cuando Inuyasha rompió su corazón ella se aferró a su dolor para continuar moviéndose, se aferró a la sonrisa falsa que puso en su rostro y a la libertad que ahora tenía, su roto corazón.

_Y hasta que_

_apareciste por ahí_

_me decidí aterrizar_

_y quedarme en tu suelo._

Y entonces ingresó a preparatoria, a una distinta a la que Inuyasha eligió para desligarse… y _él_ apareció, era tan distinto a Inuyasha pero esos ojos le atraparon de nuevo. Lo odio, odio ese color pero… terminó por mirarlo y anhelarlo, desde lejos.

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_mi alma reconoció_

_tu voz_

_y así_

_se fue detrás de ti mi corazón._

Pero entonces sus ojos se cruzaron cuando tan sólo le miraba desde las sombras y esa vaga ilusión que se había formado poco a poco se solidifico de golpe. Y ella no pudo seguir negando lo que su mente aún quería negar… y cuando por primera vez le dirigió la palabra, fue imposible decir que no estaba enamorada.

En algún momento había retirado su mano dejando en el suelo su celular, su mente estaba perdida entre sus recuerdos y… la canción se detuvo. Al percatarse de ello quiso recogerlo pero había un problema, ya no estaba.

Y sólo en ese instante se percató de unos zapatos frente a sus ojos, un estremecimiento pasó por toda su columna y no era por el frío, levantó la vista y no atinó hacer nada.

Sesshomaru sostenía el celular de la morena contra su oído.

—¿Quién?

—_¿Kagome?_ — La voz de una mujer le llegó a través del teléfono.

—No, Sesshomaru.

—_¡Oh! Buenas noches, Sesshomaru. Kagome me llamó en la tarde y me aviso que le ibas a dar asesorías de matemáticas, te lo agradezco._

—Ni lo mencione —respondió al tiempo que daba un paso atrás al ver como la morena se ponía en pie para quitarle el celular.

—¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó Kagome, necesita quitarle el celular rápidamente.

—_Que modesto, querido. Pero me preguntas si van a tardar más, es que ya es tarde y no me gusta que Kagome camine a estas horas en las calles._

La morena sin ser consciente de la conversación, saltó para recuperar lo que era suyo pero no contaba con la rapidez de Sesshomaru pues cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de espalda a él, completamente pegada su pecho y con una mano tapándole la boca, impidiéndole articular palabra alguna.

—Yo me encargaré.

Cerró el celular después de oír más agradecimientos, pudo constatar que Kagome se mantenía quieta entre su brazo, agitó el celular en su cara para que despertara y así lo hizo ella, tomó rápidamente la pieza.

Él se alejó de ella al tiempo que ésta se volteaba a encararlo.

—¡¿Qué le dijiste a mi mamá?

—Nada.

—¡Sesshomaru!

Ella se encontraba en un estado de crisis después del ataque de sus memorias a su corazón, ahora venía Sesshomaru a contestarle a su madre sin pedirle permiso… ¡Espera! ¿Sesshomaru?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él pensó que el frío hizo estragos en la cabeza de ella mientras se sacaba algo de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Olvidaste esto.

Kagome recibió los guantes de Sesshomaru con sorpresa.

—Pero son tuyos —replicó confundida.

Él ignoró eso para pasar de largo y coger la mochila olvidada en el suelo.

—Vamos que tú madre está preocupada.

Ella no se movió, algo le decía que esa situación no era real, no podía ser verdad. Porque en primer lugar Sesshomaru no debería estar a su lado, mirándola con esos ojos que le penetraban el alma y con su mochila en uno de sus hombros… le era simplemente inaceptable.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Sesshomaru entendía bien el problema, lo entendía pero no le importaba.

—Vamos.

Kagome mordió su labio inferior al verlo dirigirse a la salida, se sentiría incomoda caminando con él después de lo acontecido.

—Él… —Sesshomaru se detuvo—, Inuyasha y yo… ah…

—No tienes que explicarme nada.

—¡Pero deb…!

—No me importa.

Ella supo que si le importaba pero igual sabía que no le dejaría hablar.

—No le amo.

Sesshomaru entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos antes de voltear y mirar a la mujer que mantenía sus ojos celestes sobre su persona y sus puños cerrados apretando fuertemente los guantes y el celular, ella no mentía.

—Lo sé.

Esa respuesta fue lo que ocasiono que los ojos celestes se cristalizaran, como odiaba que con simples frases como esa le removieran el corazón hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Bajó su mirada logrando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, se adelantó con rapidez para caminar junto a él mientras se ponía los guantes… Sesshomaru esperó.

El camino aunque silencioso no era incomodo, sin saberlo se habían aceptado mutuamente. Las calles vacías por la hora eran tenuemente iluminadas por los faros, dándole un toque dulce a su caminata.

—Sesshomaru —llamó.

—¿Hm?

—Dame la mano derecha.

Aunque tomado por sorpresa ante tal exigencia, terminó por extendérsela en medio de la calle. Kagome sonrió ante lo que tenía planeado hacer, simplemente se le vino a la cabeza al ver las manos desnudas del ambarino. Bajó la mirada calculadora del contrario se quitó el guante derecho y se lo colocó a Sesshomaru. Éste no entendía esa repentina acción hasta que sintió unos delgados dedos cálidos entrelazarse con sus suyos fríos, ahí captó la intención de la morena.

—Así a ninguno se le congelara las manos. Vamos, Sesshomaru.

Él jaló a la mujer para que no se adelantara y ésta al sentir el jalón se avergonzó, pensando que había sido una estupidez su reciente acción, lo que no espero fue que Sesshomaru metiera la mano que tenían entrelazada a unos de sus bolsillos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Vamos.

—¡Sí!

0-0-0-0-0

—¡¿Cómo paso? Es que simplemente es inaceptable, es…

Izayoi estaba sentada con una sonrisa en sus labios en el sillón de la sala, viendo a su hijo menor caminar de un lado a otro, refunfuñando, lo encontraba adorable.

—¡¿Me estas escuchando, madre?

—Lo hago.

—¿Por qué no me dices nada?

—Porque no hay nada que decir —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros—, debes aceptar los hechos.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos enfrente de su madre.

—¿Qué hechos, madre?

Una sonrisa algo maliciosa se mostró en los labios de la mujer.

—El hecho que la novia de tu hermano es Kagome.

—¡Mamá!

0-0-0-0-0

—Ya llegamos es aquí.

Sesshomaru miró las largas escaleras.

—¿Vives es un templo?

—Sí, puede parecer raro pero me gusta a excepción de estas escaleras que se me hacen eternas. Bueno… creo que es mejor que me des mi mochila.

Él le miró con severidad antes de desprender la mochila de su hombro y pasársela a ella, ninguno se había percatado que aún continuaban con sus manos entrelazadas y dentro del abrigo de Sesshomaru mientras hacían la trasferencia, hasta que llegó el momento de separarse.

—Supongo que… adiós —murmuró Kagome.

Sesshomaru sacó sus manos entrelazadas y ella deslizo suavemente la suya para marcharse pero…

—¿Sesshomaru?

Él había atrapado de nuevo su mano.

—Mañana volverás a mi casa.

—¿Eh?

—Aún debo enseñarte matemáticas.

Kagome parpadeó repetidamente antes de darse cuenta de lo recién dicho por Sesshomaru y al entenderlo sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Claro!

Sesshomaru reprimió la sonrisa que quería escaparse de sus labios, liberó la pequeña mano de la morena y retiró el guante que aún tenía para dárselo a ella.

—Tuyo.

—Gracias.

Sus miradas quedaron conectadas, diciéndose tantas cosas sin la necesidad de palabras.

—¡Kagome!

La nombrada se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su madre, dio media vuelta para verla parada en lo más alto de la escalera con una mirada de dulzura y sus manos cruzadas en su regazo.

—Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru.

Él se quedo al pie de la escalera tan sólo mirando como la madre de ella la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos y rostro. Se dijo que él haría lo mismo, dio media vuelta para volver a su casa después de todo mañana la vería de nuevo e Inuyasha no se acercaría.

_Aléjate de mi novia._

No después de esa advertencia.

**Y fin. En los reviews pasados, que muchas gracias por eso, las adoro, esperaban ver la historia que hubo entre Inuyasha y Kagome pero yo creo que el pasado se queda en el pasado :D por eso no me adentre más a la historia.**

**Bueno, espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
